Second Chance
by Parodoxical Shift
Summary: Sauron isn't the only threat. Under the fiery flames of Mt. Doom, another entity stirs. One that could cause even more damage then the Dark Lord. No Mary-Sues, slashes, anything else of that kind. Post ROTK. Update may be delayed slightly.
1. Prologue

Lord of the Rings Fanfic-Second chance

**A/N****: OK, this is my first LoTR fanfic, so be gentle. And, just in case ANYONE likes this story (I doubt it, I only write for fun) you'd better be ready for some EXTREMELY long updating periods, since I'm so busy with homework, piano, and other whatnot. Hopefully, I won't take TOO long, since I'm entertaining the idea, for the first time ever, to write out chapters beforehand (I'm only a beginner!!). This chapter is really dumb, sine it basically states the obvious in the first two or so paragraphs. Lastly, I apologize for the extreme shortness of some chapters. **

Disclaimer: _I do not own any LoTR characters, settings, plots, ideas, etc. I am only borrowing them for a pure entertainment reasons. I am not making any profit whatsoever from this story. Also I don't own the second sentence; I copied it off of Wikipedia._

Ch. 1- Prologue (The very boring, dumb, insignificant chapter that also happens to be very short.)

Mt. Doom. Located in the heart of the black land of Mordor and approximately 4,500 feet (1.4 km) high, it proves worthy of its name, signifying only one thing: doom. Alternative names, in Sindarin, include Orodruin ("fiery mountain") and Amon Amarth ("mountain of fate"). From the raging fires in the center of this monster rose the One Ring, empowering the Dark Lord Sauron, and allowing his dominions, the Orcs, to serve him.

But the power of Sauron was felled by a mismatched group. Nine Walkers were sent against the Nine Riders of Sauron. The battles fought were strenuous, and the prices to pay were immense. After years of fighting, the Fellowship of the Ring won, and Sauron's ring was finally destroyed.

The whole of Middle-Earth thought that the forces of the Dark were finally destroyed. With the remaining orcs in hiding, everyone believed that hey were safe again. Unbeknownst to all, they remained a nameless entity, stirring under the roaring flames of Mt. Doom, awakened from a deep slumber by the destruction of the Ring and the creatures that He had created.

No evil can be held back.

**A/N****: OK, that was really, really short, and you can probably guess what the 'nameless evil' is, especially if you research the history of the Orcs *hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge*** **Anyways, I think I'll update over the weekend, since I have a good idea what to do next.**


	2. Evil Rising

Lord of the Rings Fanfic-Second Chance

**A/N****: Ok, I wrote this mostly at school, so it's going to be rather hasty and everything.. PLEASE point out any mistakes, because I ****really**** want to improve my writing. Thanks, and hopefully enjoy the chapter. And by the way, this is my first non-humor story, so if the part about the 'evil rising' isn't up to your standards, TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE!!! By the way, I'm a middle-school student, so I really need help.**

Disclaimer: Refer to the Prologue

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, newly crowned king of Gondor, was already much too busy. Piled high on his desk were layers upon layers of 'formal' papers, ranging from complaints about the sterility of the water to the financial burdens of some unruly debtor. There was nothing about attacks on his citizens, and there was no need to. No threat had come to Gondor ever since the destruction of the Ring. There was no cause for threats, Aragorn reasoned, since the Orcs had been driven into submission after their master was destroyed. But he was still worried. A lingering thought remained, distant in his mind, so small that he could _almost_ ignore it, pretend that it wasn't there. Still, it remained. And it only got fueled when Arwen expressed her worry about a distant threat.

* * *

Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, was riding through the woods leisurely when one of Thranduil's messengers ran up to him.

"Lord Legolas," he bowed, approaching the prince. "The king of Gondor sends an urgent message."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you," he replied, taking the slip of parchment. As the courtier ran off, he opened the slip.

_Legolas, mellon nin:_

_Please ride for Gondor immediately. Arwen senses danger from Mordor. Elladan and Elrohir have arrived from Rivendell and Gimli with them. The orcs seem to be regrouping against all odds._

_Estel_

The young elf sighed. Leaping lightly onto Arod's back, he silently urged the fiery Rohirrim horse onward. He knew that anything that worried the ranger would have to be very urgent indeed.

* * *

Under the convulsing fire pit inside of Mt. Doom, a gargantuan shadow stretched out of the pit. From the old, dried-out mud sacks, new mud emerged, bubbling, from the ground, and slowly, new Orcs rose out from the seemingly lifeless mud, eager to serve the master that had just brought them into the world.

Rows upon rows of Orcs and remaining Uruk-hai gathered on the ledge, watching in open-mouthed awe as the oldest evil on Middle Earth finally awakened and came into power.

The looming shadow billowed upward, shifting, changing as it sucked itself out of the bottomless lava. As more of the blackness emerged, the shape began to solidify, forming a more humanoid shape, and finally speaking its order to the willing servants.

"**Gondor must be overthrown**."

The statement seemed no more than the statement. But all of the creatures surrounding the entity, as dim as they were, caught the implication behind the imposing statement. One braver orc stumbled forward.

"T-t-the king has already sent for help." His voice, usually deep and gravelly, had been educed to no more than a high-pitched squeak in the presence of the towering being.

"**Then we must show them our power**." the shadows resonating voice declared.

Morgoth was back.

**A/N****: Liked it? Hated it? Please review. I'm probably not going to post until I get at least one review, too. **


	3. Warnings and Foreshawdoing near Gondor

Lord of the Rings Fanfic-Second Chance

**A/N****: Thank you to Princess Arimae, Thurin Silverleaf, and Araloth the Random for reviewing my previous chapter! Also, thanks to PirateAngel1286, Princess Arimae, Thurin Silverleaf, and kat75643 for putting the story on their Story Alert list, and thanks to mychemicalromancefreak29 for adding this story on their Favorites list! You guys ROCK!! Thanks to anyone who read my story, and please review! (I think you're probably tired of authors telling you to review. I know I am, but I still want you to review! PLEASE???) Since the weekend's just about over, I have no idea when I'm going to update, but I promise that I'm going to update by next Sunday, but I might update sooner, especially if I continue writing in school. By the way, part of this chapter was also written in school, so please forgive me for any crappiness that this chapter contains. Pretty soon, I'm going to have to write a battle scene, and I have just about no experience at writing battle scenes. I only read books/fanfics about battles; I've never tried to write one myself. This chapter contains the tiniest bit of blood (elf blood, if you want a hint) but not much, and it's not a very 'coordinated' chapter. And I don't exactly know who Orcs/Úruk-hai talk. Please review anyways!!!! (Did I ask too many times? Oh well. Maybe I should make one of those annoying advertisements about reviewing, just to get the fact that you have to review stuck in your heads!) So, here's chapter 2! (Technically, it's chapter 3, but the first chapter was a prologue, so whatever.)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for several Orcs of my creation including my 'main' Orc (in this chapter), Úglbytt._

Arod tore through the dense foliage. Sensing his elven rider's urgency, he ran toward Gondor as if his life depended on it.

Legolas gently urged his untiring horse onward. He needed to get to Gondor as soon as possible; he didn't want one of his best friends in danger, or have Gondor be at the risk of an invasion without any outside help.

Suddenly, Arod reared back without warning. His ears pricked up, and his hooves pawed the ground nervously. Instantly alerted, Legolas' bright eyes swept the clearing, searching for any possible threats, and detecting several dark, lurking shapes. _Yrch_, he realized. _Man cerir hí?_

A black feathered arrow whizzed blindly through the air from behind a random tree. Caught by surprise, the elf didn't have enough time to react, and the arrow embedded itself into his thigh with a dull _thud_, cutting through the cloth of his tunic.

Legolas winced as the arrow hit its mark. He grabbed the feathered end, and gave it a small, experimental jerk. Searing white pain shot through his leg, forcing the prince to release his hold on the arrow suddenly. He grimaced, and looked down at the leg that the arrow was buried in.

Bright red blood was already seeping through the elven garment, staining the cloth. Legolas knew that he couldn't pull the arrow out, unless he wanted to aggravate the wound even further and cause even heavier bleeding. But there was no sign of any black orc poison from the wound, or anything on the arrow. The wound was painful, but at least it wasn't poisoned, and probably wouldn't be fatal. _A warning_, he decided. There didn't seem to be any other possible explanation. When he searched the trees surrounding him again, he couldn't see the shapes anymore. Bu he didn't devote much time to that; more urgent matters were on hand. Ignoring the sharp pain in his leg that was caused by the arrow, he continued on to Gondor.

* * *

Aragorn was worried. Very, very worried. About an hour ago, several guards had been alerted by several dark lurking figures near the gates of Gondor. No harm had come to anyone; the figures seemed small, almost insignificant in the distance. In fact, the king of Gondor probably wouldn't have paid attention to it if it wasn't for the fact that occasional wisps of smoke rose in the distance, sometimes followed by rough shouts that were incoherent from the distance. He had been a Ranger long enough to know that smoke signified a campfire, and that many wisps of smoke combined with several shapes meant that there was an encampment nearby. Aragorn wasn't eager to find out what the encampment consisted of; the occasional shouts seemed to be in the Black Language of Mordor.

Arwen walked up to him lightly. "What worries you, Estel?"

Aragorn turned away from the window. "The encampment worries me. I fear that it might consist of orcs. But they aren't supposed to be camped so near us."

His wife nodded. "It worries all of us. But there is no need to fret about them too much." She beckoned him to the door. "Come; it is nearly dinnertime."

The king of Gondor smiled slightly, obediently walking toward the door. Most of his fears were quenched for the time being. Still, there remained at the back of his mind a nudging fear; that there actually might be a need for him to, as Arwen put it, "fret" about them.

* * *

Úgulbytt walked into his camp, a smug smile on his face. Morgoth had told him to 'warn' the Elf about the new force. Seeing as his new master hadn't emphasized on _how_ to wan the Elf, he had decided to take matters in his own hands.

Behind him, one of his dominions was recounting their journey. "An' he was like, 'wha's gotten into him', since this li'l horse was his precious, see? So we, we got this idea, where we'd jes show 'im who was in charge, an' then it was WHAM, since Ulgy got 'e better o' his bow. An' y'll should've seen 'is dirty face, 'e almos' fell offa 'is horse!"

Here, the whole group burst into loud guffaws and snorts of mirth. Annoyed at their useless chatter, Úgulbytt rounded on his dominions.

"Yerr idiots, we got better things 'o do! Yerr don' wanna get th' master angry, do y'll?" This outburst was met with a complete stunned silence. "Good. I didn't think so. Now get yerr lazy butts up and do somethin' _useful_."

The other orcs nodded hastily, and scurried off. _Pathetic_, he scowled. _The only thing they get from this is things to brag about. Well, I'll show 'em what to brag about. They's gonna wish they was never born after I show my power. Especially agains' an Elf_. Grinning maliciously, he trumped off to his quarters for the night, turning his sadistical plans around in his head. _The master will be so proud of me_.

**A/N****: Oooooooooh, evil! I'm starting to like this Úgulbytt guy. Did you know that the letters in his name also form Uglybutt?! O_o That doesn't sound good! Please review, anyways! Then I can keep my plans coming! I'm not going to update until I get at least two more reviews, by the way.**


End file.
